


Getting Ready

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 29





	Getting Ready

You hated to admit it but being stuck in a big house just outside Boston with all of the Evans family next door wasn’t too shabby. Especially not when it meant having Chris home all the time. You knew quarantine was hard on a lot of people, and off course you lived in scary times but you still couldn’t help but enjoy having Chris to yourself for weeks on end with nothing to do and nowhere to be. 

Chris had decided to use all of the extra time he all of a sudden had on his hands to prepare the nursery even if you were still only halfway through your pregnancy. You didn’t mind one bit and you might have gone a little crazy shopping online for the baby.

It had given you something to do since Chris had banned you from helping him paint the room, deeming it “too dangerous” for you and the baby. A lot of things were apparently too dangerous for you now according to your husband, and he was lucky you loved him as much as you did, cause he was driving you slightly crazy with his overprotective ways. 

You were sitting in the kitchen with a cup of caffeine free coffee when Dodger started barking outside. You quickly rushed to the kitchen door to see an overnight carrier standing outside the gate. He waved at you and you smiled waving back, approaching the fence while keeping a safe distance. You called Dodger to you, petting him for watching out. 

“Mrs. Y/N Evans?” the carrier asked, and you nodded with a smile. 

“That’s me. Do I need to sign something or can you just leave it out there?” you asked. 

“It’s fine you just need to use the link on the package sometime in the next hour or so and confirm you received it,” the carrier answered. “Sorry I can’t bring it inside for you.”

“That’s fine. Crazy times. Thanks for still doing your job,” you smiled and waved when he got back into his car. When the car had pulled back onto the road you went out to get the rather large package you ordered last night. It wasn’t easy, especially with Dodger dancing around your feet, but somehow you managed to get it not only inside but upstairs to the baby’s room, where Chris was standing on a ladder, painting. 

“Look what just arrived,” you called out, struggling to get the package through the door. 

Chris’ eyes widened when he saw you and he all but jumped off the ladder. “Are you crazy?! You shouldn’t be carrying around something that large!” Chris scolded. 

“It’s not that heavy,” you huffed, giving Chris a small shove with the package when he tried taking it from you. “I’m stronger than I look.”

“I know you’re strong, sweetheart,” Chris tried to reason, reaching out for the package again. “But you’re pregnant. You don’t need to be carrying heavy objects.”

“Christopher Evans,” you groaned, sitting down the package in the middle of the room, “women all over the world are doing manual labor and carrying things heavier than this without harming their babies.”

“Well they don’t have me,” Chris threw you one of those smiles that never failed to make you weak in the knees and he even had the audacity to wink at you too. He slowly approached you wrapping his arms around and pressing a kiss to your nose. 

“You’re a beast,” you muttered, giving Chris a small shove with a pout on your face. It only resulted in a full body laugh from your husband as he leaned into you further. 

“A beast huh?” Chris grinned, and you fought to not break down laughing. You had no idea where that even came from. 

“Yes. A big, hairy, loving beast who won’t let me do anything,” you pouted, still fighting your smile as Chris’ just grew. 

“Oh. I’ll let you do lots of things,” Chris grinned, backing up slightly. “Like letting you collect the crib in there for instance.”

You’re jaw dropped, “you can’t be serious? I can’t!”

“I have complete faith in you honey. Women all over the world manage to collect cribs all by themselves,” Chris teased, just as you picked the washcloth off the ladder Chris had been using to prevent drips from running, and threw it at his face. 

Chris started laughing again as he approached you slowly. “I love you,” he announced quietly as he wrapped his arms around you again. 

“I love you too. Even if you’re a beast,” you pulled a face at him, making him smile into the kiss he leaned into gently press against your lips.


End file.
